Perfect
by Historybuff1536
Summary: This is a one shot, about one of Harry's days in the Burrow before he leaves to find the horcruxes. Harry and Ginny's POV.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ginny woke up with a start; the sound of the explosion downstairs let her know that Fred or George were downstairs developing something new for the joke shop. She rolled over and slowly climbed out of bed; she pulled her messy hair in a loose knot, threw on some old robes and headed downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was busying herself with making breakfast while Fred and George were sitting at the table, looking guilty with black soot on their noses.

"Morning Mum" said Ginny. "Oh good you're up, could you please go upstairs and see if harry is up? I would ask Ron, but he and Hermione are outside cleaning the chicken coop."

"Sure" said Ginny in a rather weak voice. She slowly turned around and started climbing the stairs. Each step felt like a jagged knife, slowly but surely she was getting closer to her hearts greatest desire. But she knew it couldn't be, well for now at least. The members of the order had brought Harry to the burrow only a few days before. So, Harry being there still felt weird, to her. She finally reached Ron's door and gently knocked.

"Come in" said Harry. She opened the door a bit and stuck her head in.

"Mum asked me to come see if you were up, she's almost got breakfast ready." "Alright" said harry. Ginny nodded and went to motion to close the door.

"Ginny?" said Harry hastily. She stopped in her tracks with her hand still on the doorknob. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and as she did, scenes of her and Harry in lonely parts of Hogwarts flashed before her eyes.

"Yes" she said "Could you come here for a moment?" She pushed the door forward and walked in.

She walked over and took a seat next to Harry's camp bed. They looked at each other, the brown meeting the green.

"Listen, Ginny" said Harry. "You know, I want nothing more in this world than to just be with you." "But-but….."His voice trailed away.

Ginny smiled at him and took his hand. "I know" she said. He smiled back. She got up and started to turn away, but she couldn't because Harry still had her hand.

She turned and looked back at him; he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Ginny's felt a shiver climb up her spine. Her hand was suddenly warm. The room felt as if it was getting smaller, it felt as if the world, itself had stop turning. He let go of her hand, and stood up to face her. As he did, he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. They both smiled. After a few seconds Ginny stepped back and looked up in those green eyes. Almost searching, longing. But painfully she turned around and left the room.

When she returned downstairs, everyone was at the table eating breakfast. She squeezed in between Fred and Hermione. A few minutes later, Harry walked in the room.

"Morning everyone" he said. Everyone greeted him back just as cheerfully. Harry pulled a plate off the counter and sat down next to Ron. Bill and Fleur were discussing last minute wedding details, Fred and George were talking about a new product they were about to sell and Ron and Hermione were involved in their own conversation. Harry and Ginny just sat there in silence with morbid looks on their faces eating, not aware that Ron had just turned his attention to them. He was looking from left to right with a dumbstruck look on his face.

He was about to say "What's wrong with you two?" but before he could open his mouth Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, so that he would not draw everyone's attention. After a few moments, harry rose up from his chair. He emptied his plate in the rubbish bin and placed his plate in the sink.

"Harry dear, could you help Ron finish cleaning the chicken coop?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley" said Harry.

After Ron finished eating, he and Harry set out across the yard. "What was wrong with you and Ginny?" asked Ron "What?" said Harry, surprised. "I don't know" said Ron.

"You both looked like you just came from a very sad funeral." Harry kept walking, finally saying. "How long do you think it will take to finish?" trying to change the subject as quickly as he could. "Not too long I expect" said Ron.

When they were finally done, it was nearly lunch time. So they decided to go back to the house. Mrs. Weasley had laid out a tray of sandwiches for everyone. Harry and Ron grabbed a plateful each and sat down.

"So when do you think we should leave?" asked Ron "Right after the wedding?" "Yea, I think we should." said Harry, Taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What does Hermione think?" "She thinks we should leave right after too." "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

"I expect Mum's got her and Ginny busy somewhere."

At the mention of Ginny's name, Harry's mind zoomed back to the morning's events. The feel of Ginny's skin on his, had been blissful. Her flowery sent had intoxicated him. It was as if time, it's self had stopped just for them.

"Harry!" "Are you with me?" "Huh, oh yea" said Harry Finally coming back from his daydream. Ron gave him a funny look. "Well I guess we should get started on de-weeding the garden." said Harry

Ginny and Hermione had been upstairs tidying up. Mrs. Weasley had them doing various things around the house.

"Ginny, where does this go?" said Hermione pointing to what looked like an old, stained under stuffed pillow.

"Oh" said Ginny. I was wondering where that got off to. As she picked it up, it let out a pitiful moan and she tossed it in the closet.

"So" said Ginny, "What's left to do?" "Make the beds and dust." said Hermione.

While Ginny made sure everything was in its right place in each room. Hermione was dusting and making the beds with her wand. A few minutes later they were done.

"Well I'm going to find Ron and Harry." said Hermione. "I think I'm going to lie down, I could use a kip." said Ginny.

Hermione nodded and went downstairs. Ginny went to her room, but her mind was far from sleep. Harry had been in and out of her mind all day long. She lay on her bed, now wishing sleep would come, because she didn't think she could lay there with nothing but pain for company. She closed her eyes and there he was. His image was as clear as if he has been standing there right in front her.

Before she could stop herself she smiled.

Later on that night, everyone was gathered, rather squished around the table eating dinner. They had just sat down when Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Where's Ginny?" "Oh she went to sleep." said Hermione. "Is she not feeling well?" "No, she just said she was tired and wanted to lie down."

"Oh well then I'll let her sleep." said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's mind raced for a minute wondering what was wrong with Ginny. But he was distracted from this thought by Ron. Who asked him "to pass the salt?"

Harry felt a slight breeze by his left shoulder and caught a waft of a flowery sent. He looked over his shoulder but no one was there. Puzzled, he returned to his plate.

After everyone was full, and the dishes were done. Everyone departed to their separate activities. Ron and Hermione caught up with harry in the hall.

"So do you want to go up to Ron's room and finish the plan?"

"You two go ahead, I need a walk to clear my head." And with that he turned around and walked out the door.

The air was cool; it was a perfect summer's night. He had no clue why, but for some reason he felt he needed to walk in the orchard.

He turned around to look at Ginny's window, hoping that she was feeling okay. Harry turned and walked on. He walked for several minutes and to his surprise, there sat Ginny on a blanket under a tree.

Harry froze in his footsteps. Not knowing what to do. The first half of his brain was screaming at him to turn around before she saw him, but the second half was telling him to go on.

Without really thinking he obeyed his second half.

"Ginny" he whispered. She turned to look at him, "Harry, what are you doing out here?"

"I needed a walk and some air." said Harry "Me too" she replied.

Harry walked over and sat beside her, and absentmindedly he took her hand.

"Wait a minute" he said "I thought you were upstairs asleep?" "I was upstairs but I went and got your cloak and came downstairs while everyone was eating."

"I thought I felt someone behind me." Said harry smiling.

And with that they started looking at one another. Again the brown found the green. And all coherent thoughts left their minds.

Harry pulled Ginny in a tight embrace, and he began kissing her. And she was kissing him right back.

She reached up and put her arms around his neck. Their bodies entwined, as if they were one.

The kiss they were sharing was passionate; Harry felt like he was floating.

He reached up and put one of his hands in Ginny's long sweet smelling hair.

After several minutes Harry broke away from her. He smiled and took out his wand, and waved it in the air.

Hundreds of fireflies zoomed out of the nearby trees and illuminated the air around them. Both of them laid back on the blanket and Ginny put her head on Harry's chest. They simply laid there, hoping this moment would never end, listening to sounds coming from the nearby Forrest.

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and then she lifted her head and looked at him. She lifted her body and pulled him over to her, and eventually on top of her……….

They finally broke apart, trying to catch their breath.

Their hearts were pounding so hard that they could each feel the others, against their own chest.

Mesmerized by the moment, all they could do was stare at each other.

Harry finally reached down and pulled strands of Ginny's hair away from her face. They smiled at one another. Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry once more...

They laid there for what seemed like forever just holding one another.

"Well I think we should be getting back, everyone will have a panic attack for you don't get back soon." said Ginny.

"Yea, you're right" laughed Harry. So they gathered up everything, Harry told Ginny to put the cloak on, so no one would see her go in.(Since she was supposed to but in her room)

The both of them walked back to the Burrow hugged up to one another.

They gave each other one last kiss before Ginny threw the cloak around her.

Harry opened the door and pretended to stump his toe on the step. Just so he could let her slip through the door unnoticed.

Harry went in, closed the door and started walking up the stairs.

Where, he saw a door on the first floor landing open and close on its own.

Smiling, He went on to Ron's room. Hermione and Ron were still going over plans for their Journey.

When he entered the room, Hermione asked him. "How was your walk?" Harry thought of Ginny and simply responded

"Perfect."


End file.
